hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Gilardi
' Max Gilardi '(born January 28, 1988) is the creator of Spookyville, USA, the Jerry series and Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! and co-creator of podcast 'Wisenheimers' aka 'unofficial Scott Pilgrimcast', who has been responsible for the voice of Sal, Jake, Jason Jhonson, Junior Jhonson, Mickey, Eric, June, the Boss of VGV and Scott Pilgrimz, or simply, almost all of his characters. His presence is animation first appeared mainstream on Newgrounds on November 14, 2003 with the flash animation The Story of Skunk Head, which won the Daily 4th Place prize the next day. Under the Pseudonym HotDiggedyDemon he has gone on to create and publish over 30 Flash cartoons on NewGrounds, YouTubehttp://www.youtube.com/hotdiggedydemonhttp://www.youtube.com/maxgilardi, or other websites. He voices the characters 'Pumper' and 'Twitchy' for the series 'Apocalypse Lane" on TheEscapist since episode 21 "Everybody Hates Cuddles". Little else is known about the author who is self-described as 'a bit shy, an introverted Ratalian, and open homosexual and gay rights activist. However, we do know he lives in MA, USA, his favorite color is orange, he goes for walks when the power goes out, prefers chocolate to vanilla, originally wanted to be a scientist and then a stand up comedian when he was a child, and prefers Brunettes to Blonds, but stated "it doesn't really matter as it depends on the person". When asked if he knew that Alex Haley was adopted, Max responded simply "Don't know who that is, friend". He is a Big fan of The Simpsons, and probably sucks at Math. He is 6 foot 4 inches in height but has said that he would trade it all to be shorter with a larger penis. He is the original Scott Pilgrim despite his dislike for the character but will do anything to pay the bills. He is a big fan of Tim and Eric and hopes to achieve the same success with Yotam Perel, his nearest and dearest friend (despite Yotam living in Israel and being much more beloved). He once shaved his iconic neckbeard to look more like his favorite, Squidward. He believes he could easily get a 'high school girlfriend' as he only lives a 30 second walk from the nearest high school. Through his personal Youtube videos, Max Gilardi appears to be a sheltered, paranoid individual who watches the outside world through his bedroom window (noting suspicious behaviour of meat delivery vans and bottles out the front of his home) and living off of 3-day old rice, 10-year-old Bart Simpson cereal he buys off eBay and hot 'n' cold apple juice he gets from his bathroom sink. He revealed he is the tallest man in town, and the townfolk know him as 'Tallsy', this could be the reason behind his reclusive life style. He has noted that he shares similarities with character 'Faggenstein's Monster' who is yet to be created by someone. However, Max went through a rebellious stage and ran away from home, riding the rails, meeting fabulous new friends, sharing stories of love and recent rebelling, drinking exotic colas, only to wake up in a bathtub of ice for one, missing both kidneys. The final straw to send him home was the doors were a lot smaller than back home. His favorite musical band is 'The Beatles' and sings to his pets and images of Winona Ryder. He hopes to replace Ringo Starr role in the Beatles when he passes away. In the meantime, Yotam Perel and himself has begun doing covers of Scott Pilgrim songs released on the album 'The Scott Algrim/ Pilbum'. He believes he will only 'play the game' of Internet animation for another year or two but what he doesn't know is that you can never leave 'the game' similar to the art of dealing crack cocaine. He also believes that if he becomes a stand-up comedian, it would be 'a simple man's task' but what he again fails to realise is you have to be funny to be a comedian, DOINK! His arch-rival is Newgrounds and The Behemoth founder, Tom Fulp who jipped Max of extra Ad money when Tom changed the system. Since that fateful day, Gilardi has called out Tom Fulp as an anti-semite and displayed various other crude caricatures. This result of less money has resulted in Gilardi selling his beloved banjo who raised Max through his childhood. His dad is very tanned and has a full head of hair (like YOU care!) and his mother walks around the house talking to the pet parrot all day long. He believes 'Regular Show' should be called 'New Favorite Show' and not 'Regular Show'. He believes pie is better than cake as pie has so much more variety (savoury AND dessert) while cake is just dessert (a real POOR MAN's feast).